


Haze

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They rarely get nights like this; with hours to spend at their leisure, hands and mouths lazily exploring.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

They rarely get nights like this; with hours to spend at their leisure, hands and mouths lazily exploring.

Dorian forgets worries as deft fingers learn his body - nothing else matters for the moment, the world outside feels like a hazy dream.

“ _Amatus._ ” He reaches out, pulls his lover closer. Arches at the delicious pressure.

“So beautiful,” the gentle touch to his cheek a startling contrast to the force of each thrust.

They lie silently after, sated. Stealing touches like they cannot get enough.

On nights like this, Dorian lets himself imagine a future where they have already saved the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
